


Technically

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG: Parting remarks leave remarkable parts. Wait, no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom, leaning on Billy’s open window, could smell Billy’s cologne.

“Come on Dom, it’s only for a few days.”

“Yeah, but still. I’ll miss you.”

“Does ickle Dommiekins want a lullaby?”

“Good God, no!”

“Why, don’t you like my voice?”

“Do you wanna get yourself raped?”

“You can’t rape me.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Technically, you can’t no matter how hard you try because raping is nonconsensual. I’ll see you later, Dominic.”

He sped off leaving Dom gaping like a fish. It took 20 puzzling minutes with a dictionary and another beer for him to finally realize just what Billy had said.


End file.
